Patrick Colasour
Ensign Patrick Colasour is one of the AEU's top ace pilots and winner of all war games. He's often the comic relief in the series as he's often able to survive every battle with only minor injuries, despite his mobile suit almost always being either destroyed or heavily damaged. Personality He's a man of huge ego and a womaniser. He thinks he's the best there is and often makes a grandiose introduction whenever he can to make a lasting and memorable effect on people. Due to his ego and overconfidence, he constantly screws up on his missions. His enthusiasm on the battlefield is as great as his lust for women. But he is a skilled pilot, nonetheless, possibly one of the 10 best in the world. At the very least, he was considered among the AEU's ten best pilots, as he was assigned one of their 10 GN-X mobile suits. He would later change his womanising ways when he meets Colonel Kati Mannequin. History Season 1 First Gundam Encounter Colasour was busy testing the AEU's new Enact during a demonstration when Gundam Exia arrived on the scene. Thinking the Gundam was of either Union or HRL design, Colasour attacked Exia with his sonic blade. Exia quickly disabled him, first cutting his suit's right arm and following by cutting off it's remaining limbs. After defeating Patrick, Exia flew off, leaving Patrick very sore over his defeat. Moralia Later, Colasour was stationed at Moralia as part of a new wing group to assist PMC Trust. When Celestial Being attacked the nation, Patrick was eager to take down the Gundams (as the soldiers were promised a great rewards for capturing one). He chose to engage Gundam Virtue and his squad began an attack, but not without returned aggression from Virtue, which fired its dual-shoulder-mounted GN Cannons. Patrick made quick evasive manoeuvres, barely saving himself from the blasts. His Enact still suffered damage and he had trouble getting his Enact back under control. It was never explained how he regained control or crashed landed his Enact, but he survived and made it back to base. Post Moralia Intervention He was later assigned as part of a new group to take down the Gundams and he was happy to oblige; on the first day of assignment, he was punched by Colonel Kati Mannequin twice, once for tardiness and a second time for insolence. He immediately fell in love with her. Upon reassignment, he and his beloved Colonel head to Taklamakan Desert for a military exercise. Taklamakan Desert Colasour led his specialized Hellion group to capture Virtue. After Virtue was isolated from the rest of the group, Colasour had his Hellions use energy barriers to suppress Virtue's movements to capture it. He was leading his group back towards base while self-crediting himself for the capture and hoping to impress his beloved Colonel. Suddenly without warning, half of his Enact was blown off with his cockpit intact. Gundam Throne Eins wiped out Patrick's remaining Hellion force and flew off. Patrick tried to call his Colonel for pickup, but Gundam Throne Drei released its GN Stealth Field throughout the desert, disrupting communications and forcing Patrick to return on foot. Operation Fallen Angels After the 3 world powers gained 30 GN Drives, they organized to become a single united military force, the UN Forces. As a united world military, they assigned the GN-X's to their best pilots and called their campaign Operation: Fallen Angels. Colasour soon gained a new GN-X, giving him a levelled playing field against the Gundams. In between the introduction of the GN-X's, Patrick still managed to find the time to court Colonel Kati Mannequin. His combat/piloting abilities are shown in his GN-X (in Episode 22) when he engaged Gundam Virtue; in the next battle though, his GN-X's head was decapitated (in Episode 23) when it was hit by a asteroid fragment. Virtue activated its Trans Am System and fired in Burst Mode; the resulting blast vaporized an entire asteroid and a fragment happened to decapitate Patrick's GN-X. He was left adrift in space until he was found by UN Forces MS carrier. They had his GN-X repaired and re-sortied for battle. Vs Gundam Nadleeh In episode 24, Patrick and his fellow GN-X pilots engaged Kyrios and Nadleeh in a climatic battle. Patrick and half of the other pilots teamed up against Gundam Nadleeh and they were losing. Nadleeh could've defeated all of its opponents as he engaged Trans Am, but Alavatore (Alejandro's golden mobile armour) fired his particle beam cannon and badly damaged Nadleeh. Patrick and his only remaining teammate shot at Nadleeh and Tieria managed to fire two blasts before getting hit by Patrick's blast. Patrick decapitated Nadleeh, but Tieria's blast vaporized the upper part of his mobile suit. Patrick was presumed killed from Nadleeh's blast, only the lower torso remained of his mobile suit. However, unlike other mobile suits, the GN-X does not have its cockpit in the upper torso; Patrick survived only because of a quirk in his mobile suit's design. Four Years Later In a brief 4-year epilogue, Patrick was shown in a saluting line-up of the Federation along with their mass produced variation of the GN-X's. No explanation was given, but it's presumed he managed to survive the blast and was retrieved by his beloved Colonel. Season 2 A-Laws Despite Kati's warnings not to do so, Patrick managed to join the A-Laws to protect her. He had earned a mocking nickname, "The Immortal Colasour", for having survived Gundam encounters seven times. Patrick was shot down again when his unit tried to prevent the Ptolemy 2 from returning to space. He then goes with the rest of the taskforce into space to pursue the ship. He tried getting Kati's attention, bringing in her food and asking for a new unit but was rebuked twice. Preemptive strike Patrick participated in attack on Celestial Being's asteroid base, following Kati's tactical forecast. He fires two capsules that release a plasma that electrify 00's pilot But he was able to resist and slash the capsules. Patrick went ahead to attack Cherudim, blasting its GN Sniper Gun II before engaging a melee lock. Patrick then counted on two other GN-Xs to finish the job but they were destroyed by 00 Raiser, caught off guard again, Patrick was punched by Cherudim. Going rogue After Break Pillar, Patrick followed Kati and left A-Laws, to join the remaining coup d'etat group. In the first battle of the reformed group, He shot down an A-Laws MS with his GN-X soon after he took off from the fleet's carrier, thus officially defeating someone. However, his immortal record ended later when facing the Innovator's Trans-Am kamikaze units that's heading for Kati's ship. He took down one with his GN Spear, saying that no one can touch "his Colonel", but another kamikaze unit hit him and destroyed his GN-X, killing him. Kati yelled out his name after seeing his GN-X exploded. Relationships Celestial Being The Gundam Meister's have repeatedly defeated Patrick multiple times and he's eager to prove he can do the same; he's often shot, but has always miraculously survived the ordeal to come back for more. Exia dismembered his mobile suit at the debut of the Enact, Virtue damaged his Enact in Moralia, Throne Eins vaporized his Enact's upper body in Taklamakan Desert, and Virtue's "Burst Mode" had his GN-X decapitated. The closest Patrick has come to a victory over the Gundams was when he disabled Nadleeh during Operation Fallen Angels; Nadleeh fired at the exact same moment and destroyed the torso of Patrick's GN-X. Patrick only survived the battle because the GN-X's cockpit is located in the crotch area. UN Forces/Earth Sphere Federation AEU Kati Mannequin She's the AEU Colonel/Commander to Patrick's squadron and the object of his affection. According to him, he's fallen in love with her, but it could be a just a new female target since he's a womaniser. Ever since Kati entered Patrick's life, all he seems to do is try to impress her. Whenever he's in distress he calls out to her, "Coloneeeeeeeel!" During the early introduction of the GN-X's he managed to get her out for a date and he was overjoyed when she agreed. It was never defined how close they became, but in the final part of the first season, all he cared about was winning a kiss from her. Trivia Due to his constant defeats and constant survival of those defeats, Patrick has been nicknamed "Team Patrick" by fans, a reference to the similarly unsuccessful yet persistent antagonists Team Rocket from the Pokémon anime series. External Links Patrick Colasour in Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters